1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sealing structures and more particularly to sealing structures of the type known as complex.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Complex seals comprise a profile in the shape of a U-section having a metal reinforcement sheathed in a flexible material such as rubber or plastic. This type of profile is intended to be fixed by crimping on a projecting edge or a projecting part of an automobile body. This profile is associated with a sealing element, which is, for example, hollow and is intended to be compressed between two parts of the bodywork, for example, a door and its frame.
In order to avoid deformations and, in particular, sagging of the profile in areas of pronounced curvature, which would result in lack of leaktightness between the surfaces separated by the seal, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,164 suggests a profile defined by the combination of two features:
a U-shaped metal reinforcement which is broken down into alternating exposed sections, resulting from the presence, alternately, of discontinuous spacers aligned axially in the plane of the spread-out profile and of discontinuous spacers oriented laterally relative to the axis; and PA1 plastic which coats this reinforcement and incorporates, in a manner known per se, at least one virtually inextensible filament made, for example, of glass fiber, in an intermediate zone between the profile and the contiguous sealing element and, more specifically, in the median fiber zone of the profile.
In respect of the first feature, the aforementioned U.S. Patent explains that the intention is to remedy the disadvantages of reinforcements used in the previously known art which were of a shape known as "fish-bone." That is to say, comprising a longitudinal element possessing, on either side, perpendicular lateral appendices, or appendices which were evenly formed of separate and distinct elements.